<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Никого, кроме тебя by maricon_lanero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141056">Никого, кроме тебя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero'>maricon_lanero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз с Питером серьезно поругались.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Никого, кроме тебя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639501">All I Need</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger">ToAStranger</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено для команды <a href="https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5663804">WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020</a></p><p>Беты: <a href="https://drwinterr.diary.ru/">Dr.Winter</a> и <a href="https://carpediem-nati.diary.ru/">Нати.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Скотт поднялся по лестнице и, услышав звон разбитого стекла, затормозил на самом верху. Дерек, как раз заметивший его, стоял прислонившись к закрытой двери, за которой и раздавались крики. Удивленно приподняв брови, Скотт осторожно подошел ближе.</p><p>Дойдя до Дерека, он склонил голову набок и поджал губы. В лофте снова что-то разбилось, закричали пуще прежнего, и у Скотта закаменели плечи, когда в одном из голосов он узнал Стайлза. Порыв немедленно ворваться внутрь пресек Дерек: обхватил за талию рукой и решительно качнул головой. Сердито нахмурившись, Скотт отстранился.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>— Они поругались. Серьезно, — с несколько самодовольной ухмылкой ответил Дерек.</p><p>— Настолько серьезно, чтобы расстаться?</p><p>— Ага, — кивнул он.</p><p>— О, тогда прекрасно, — тут же расслабился Скотт.</p><p>— Ага, — с облегчением вздохнул Дерек, снова кивнув, — я боялся, что вся эта история прилично затянется.</p><p>— И принесет только больше вреда, — согласился Скотт.</p><p>— Я рад, что все случится вот так... — тут Дерек замолчал, нахмурившись, и склонился к двери.</p><p>— Что? — недовольно поморщился Скотт.</p><p>— Тшш, — он поднял руку, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило за дверью лофта.</p><p>Скотт тоже попытался, но уловил лишь приглушенный шепот. А потом у Дерека сердце забилось как бешеное, и Скотт на всякий случай уточнил:</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>Дерек издал какой-то утробный звук, сжал челюсти и рывком распахнул металлическую дверь. От открывшейся им картины Скотту стало как-то нехорошо: Питер, стоя на коленях перед Стайлзом, держал его за руки, а Стайлз смотрел на него в ответ полными слез глазами. Помещение вокруг них выглядело так, будто по нему ураган прошелся.</p><p>— Ты это серьезно? — спросил Стайлз.</p><p>— Абсолютно, — кивнул Питер.</p><p>Тот потряс головой и сглотнул.</p><p>— Но это же безумие, Питер, мы же не можем просто...</p><p>— Стайлз, выходи за меня, — настойчиво произнес он и сжал его ладони. У Скотта закружилась голова. — Не хочу никого, кроме тебя.</p><p>Стайлз на несколько секунд замолчал, мучимый сомнениями, а потом закивал:</p><p>— Ага. Да. Согласен!</p><p>— Господи боже, — подогнулись у Скотта колени.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>